


surely im dreaming

by jiminhan



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 03:25:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8385352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiminhan/pseuds/jiminhan
Summary: Saeran is Dreaming





	

**Author's Note:**

> I LOVE SAERAN BUT I LIKE BEING HEARTBREAKING.  
> Im not good at writing but this was more personal writing not for posting.  
> If you have any suggestions or links that could help me write better please do.

God; her scent intoxicating his nose with her sweet floral scent. Her soft brown hair in his hands. Her soft supple skin touching his. In a moment of pure bliss. His hand reaching to her sleeping face; tracing her lips with his thumbs.   
Never in his entire life would he have imagined to have a woman willingly laying next to him. Being captured by her love and warmth.   
Saeran pulling her closer by the waist. Not letting there be any space between them. Enjoying the moment with the love of his life and the morning sun shining through the blinds. Showering his face with relaxing light.  
His wife sighing into his chest not wanting to wake up. "I love you (y/n)"   
Leaning down to press a kiss on his lovers forehead. Drifting back to sleep for a few more hours.   
Opening his eyes again tiredly feeling the empty space besides him;  
Reality hitting his heart and mind once again;  
Looking over to the bed opposite of his;  
(Y/N) and Saeyoung sleeping in each others arms.   
Their wedding rings reflecting in the light.


End file.
